Another dumb blonde
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako and Rei find out the hard way that they aren't destined to be together.


disclaimer : I don't own the characters in hereand The song belongs to Hoko not to me...

Okay people i know this story is damn short and i can say i'm sorry for that but that would be lying..I mean this isn't the shortest story ever written so go deal with it ! I just felt like writing this story because a friend of mine just had a nasty break up with her girlfriend that went a lot like in this story happens...Anyway please let me know what you think.

**Another dumb blonde...**

_I think that it's time that I should just let you go.  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone.  
You see, I thought that you were special, baby, something unique.  
But, lately I've come to find.  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind. _

Minako sat on the couch in the house she shared together with her girlfriend , Rei . But ofcourse her girlfriend wasn't home , what a suprise. Minako was getting tired of all this lying. Rei never was home . And when she was home it was because of a senshi meeting .Minako could still remember when Rei gave her the first kiss they'd ever shared , the first night they ever spent together , every secret they had shared together.

Rei always knew how to make the blonde smile and it seemed so perfect. As if they belonged together forever , the perfect couple.Minako had always respected the relationship Haruka and Michiru shared . They seemed to know eachother so well. They knew when the other was lying or hurt.

Minako always thought she knew everything about her lover , but she was terribly mistaken. And she had to find out the hard way.

_That's all right. That's okay.  
You never loved me anyway.  
And I think it's time for you, to just move on._

Minako put her face in her hands as her eyes began to sting with the tears she was holding back. She took a deep breath and looked up again at thepicture she held in her hands . It was a picture of her and Rei , both were smiling and seemed happy. But it was just a facade they both put up around their friends and family.

_Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there.  
And sure enough, you were hanging on some other girl playing with her hair.  
And I overheard you telling her the very same thing you said to me the night before.  
Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door._

Minako knew exactly where Rei was at the moment. She was with another girl . Minako didn't know the name of the girl but she knew Rei wasn't being completly honest with her .

A few days ago Minako went out with Usagi to go look for Rei in a disco. What they saw there shocked them both .They found Rei. Kissing with another girl. Minako and Usagi had been close enough to hear what Rei said to the girl. The words still echoed in Minako's ears.

_' You are so beautiful , has anyone ever told you that?'_

It were things Rei would always tell Minako but not this time. To be honest Minako didn't want to know all of this , it was better left a secret. She didn't want to know her girlfriend was cheating on her for who knows how long already .

_That's all right. That's okay.  
You never loved me anyway.  
And I think it's time for you, to just move on_

Then much to Minako's suprise Rei walked into the house. '' I'm home !'' She called as she walked into the livingroom. She looked at Minako with worried eyes. She could tell she was trying hard not to cry.'' Minako honey are you okay ?'' She asked and walked over to the blonde girl. When she tried to hold Minako the blonde just pulled back and looked at her with a cold glare .

'' Don't touch me.'' She hissed causing the raven haired girl to jump up a little.

'' What did i do wrong ?'' She asked .

'' You know...'' Was the short answer.

_That's all right. That's okay.  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say.  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde.  
Cause it's not me, no, no._

'' Don't lie to me anymore , i know what you've been doing behind my back ,well no more !'' Minako yelled as a tear slipped down her face.'' I'm sick of playing this game , i know you never loved me Rei , it just took me awhile to figure out what you are really upto.''

Rei went wide eyed but stayed silent .

'' I'm just a trophy , i'm just for show isn't that true ?''

'' Minako...I...'' Rei stammered but was cut off by the blonde.

'' No , you shut up and listen to me ! I know where i stand Rei...We're through...''

'' Mina , please...'' Rei started but Minako shook her head.

'' No Rei...it's over. I'm done playing these games with you. Someone's out there for you but it's not me. We were after all not destined to be together...''

'' I'm so sorry..'' Rei finally said hoarsely.'' I thought...that ...i just thought that if it didn't matter , i thought i would finally love you like you loved me , but i never felt that way...I'm so sorry..''

'' Then why try to love me in the first place if you knew you would hurt me?'' Minako asked. She knew the answer but she needed to hear Rei say it.

'' Because...''

_You want just a little trophy, hanging on your arm so,  
All your friends will see you got it going on.  
But, I see, what you are so clearly.  
And baby, baby, that's not all right with me._

'' Because i look like Usagi ...'' Minako continued for her . It sounded more like a statement than a question but eventually it was a statement.

Rei hung her head down in shame and let her tears fall openly down her face now.

'' I really loved you Rei , i thought you should know..'' Minako whispered and walked to their bedroom ready to pack her things and leave.

_' I loved you too..' _Rei sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she lost someone very important but she aslo knew this was for the best. She loved Minako but not enough to make her happy.

Minako was right , there was someone out there , a true love.

_That's all right, that's okay.  
I never loved you anyway.  
That's all right, that's okay.  
You never loved me anyway.  
You never loved me, but it's all right.  
But it's all right. Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right.  
Go ahead and find what you need._

**_The end..._**


End file.
